The Apprentice of Time
by 3PhoenixFeathers
Summary: After a fatal injury finishes what the Fenton's Ghost Portal started, Danny finds himself in the Ghost Zone. Fulfilling his promise to the new ghost, Clockwork trains him to succeed him as the new Time Master. With this new responsibility on his shoulders, how will Danny and his family adjust to his new life, and how will he adjust to the ways of the Ghost Zone? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Second Death

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, so please be polite in pointing out mistakes. Reviews are greatly appreciated, Lord knows I need whatever help I can get.**

 **My head-canons about ghosts in the show are a bit estranged from the average interpretation. You won't hear anything about obsessions or a loss of humanity. Personality-wise, the ghosts are the same as humans.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Second Death

Danny Phantom gazed down at the melting mess that was previously a monster of a ghost. Measuring at a power level of 8.5 as opposed to Danny's reading of 7 on the Fenton's equipment, it had taken all he had and more to take out the godzilla-like creature, even with the help of Amity Park's greatest ghost hunters. All was silent for a few seconds, save for the sizzling mass in the middle of the Casper High parking lot and the whir of engines as the Red Huntress touched down a few meters from Phantom.

Danny looked up at Maddie and Jack Fenton, standing at the side of the lot closest to his school. Exhausted from evacuating the students, they had sprinted out the school doors just in time to see the heavily injured ghost boy end the beastly ghost with a particularly impressive ectoblast. However, with only their knowledge of _conventional_ ghost physiology, they underestimated the severity of Phantom's wounds.

Danny coughed weakly, ectoplasm dribbling down from the corner of his mouth as a distressed cry and the thump of black combat boots announced the approach of his best friend, Sam Manson.

"Danny! Please tell me you're okay. Please say something!" She placed her arms under Danny's, catching him as he fell to his knees. Suddenly aware of his condition, the three ghost hunters slowly approached, apprehensive, but concerned for the hero that had just saved the city. Danny was painfully aware of the ectoplasm filling his lungs, a result of a nasty attack involving a large set of claws to the chest. He had spent his remaining energy in attempting to end the fight before he succumbed to his wounds, and it was all he could do to choke out one last sentence.

"Take them with you… mom and dad..." He managed to say before he went into a coughing fit, thick green liquid with an unsettling resemblance to blood getting all over Sam's shirt. She barely had time to decipher his cryptic message before he lit up with a bright silver light. Faintly glowing green eyes changed to desperate blue ones as the ghost kid in her arms transformed into Danny Fenton. Red mixed with the green that stained his shirt as his parents gasped in horror, a mere five meters away. With the last of his life, Danny pulled something out of his pocket and placed it into Sam's trembling hands. She clenched her hands around it and pulled Danny closer to her, sobbing as Danny's eyes glazed over and the life left his body.

Jack and Maddie stood there in shock, staring into the lifeless eyes of their only son. They could only stand there as they realized the truth of what was going on. They could only watch as Sam shakily opened her hands to look at Danny's final gift. It was a gold medallion that looked like a five-toothed gear, with stylized letters in the center, reading "CW". Sam's eyes widened.

"Clockwork."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I intended this just to be a short introduction to the story. Just a bit of background. Just as I said at the top of this chapter, Ghosts are just like humans when it comes to personality. Therefore, Danny's ghost is still Danny.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations and Palpitations

**Author's Note: I just want to say here that there won't be a regular update schedule. I just write whenever I feel like it, and forcing myself to work on it when I don't feel that creative spark only makes me stressed out. I will continue this, and I have no idea how long it will take, but will be finished eventually.**

 **Now for the good stuff! (At least I hope it's good… )**

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations and Palpitations

Danny opened his eyes and saw nothing but green. He felt amazing, weightlessly floating in the ghost zone. He wandered aimlessly for what felt like hours, enjoying the rare peacefulness he found here. He finally belonged. No longer a halfa, he was a complete inhabitant of this dimension. He felt relieved of the curse of Schrodinger's cat. Memories of the events that freed him from said curse suddenly flooded his mind, and he shuddered. Choking to death on his own blood was not fun. He decided not to think about whether it was worse than when he was electrocuted by the portal, and instead turned his mind to more positive topics, like how many people he had saved from the attack earlier, and how it was finally time for a friend to make good on a long-anticipated promise. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a purple blur popping up at the edge of his vision. He spun around, tense and alert, until he recognized his visitor.

"Clockwork!" _Speak of the devil,_ Danny thought. He smiled, happy to see the familiar face. Fortunately, over time, Danny had gotten used to Clockwork's tendency to change his age, as it was a bit hard to take the Time Master seriously when he looked like a little ghostly toddler. "Man, is it a relief to see you. I was starting to get tired of the directionless drifting."

"Well, I thought it prudent to greet you on your arrival today. Not to mention my promise to be your mentor." Clockwork smiled as he shifted into an old man. "Small talk can wait. Let's take you home."

Danny nodded eagerly, and before he knew it, he was standing at the front door to Clockwork's lair. He walked inside, the sheer grandeur of the tower blowing him away just as much as the first time he stepped inside. He would never get over how beautiful it was, but he never told Clockwork that. Besides, he was pretty sure Clockwork already knew by the fact that he was having trouble keeping his mouth closed. Clockwork led him up to his new room in the tower. Reflecting the same awe-inspiring architecture as the rest of the tower, his room was open and large. Aside from the obscene amount of books along the walls, the bed, and the dresser, the room looked a bit bare, but Danny knew he could always decorate later. He turned to look inside the dresser to see what Clockwork gave him, and gasped when he saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall above it.

When he looked in the mirror, he didn't see the same old ghost-mode phantom appearance that he had been living with for the past couple of years. Instead, he looked different from both of the forms he took as a hybrid. His skin was deathly pale and lacking color. His hair was a sky blue instead of the snowy white he was used to. The oddest thing, though, was his eyes. Instead of the baby blue or electric green, they were glowing the cold blue reminiscent of the color they took on when he used his ice powers. He turned to face Clockwork, who was standing in the doorway with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm a blue raspberry popsicle!" Danny looked back at the mirror as if his reflection would change back to what it used to be. Clockwork chuckled lightly, once again in the form of a toddler.

"Well, I didn't have red eyes or blue skin when I died, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but… What happened to Phantom?"

"I believe it has something to do with the fact that you were still mostly human when you were Phantom. Your human side must have played an important part in how you looked in ghost form." Clockwork gestured to the dresser. "You should change. Your friends are already on their way here. I'm glad you had that medallion on hand; you saved Sam much grief."

Danny looked down and noticed he was still wearing the torn up clothes that he was wearing when he died. As Clockwork left to give him privacy, Danny noticed three jagged black scars on his chest.

* * *

Sam burst through the door to the lab like a bat out of hell, practically falling down the stairs in her mad rush to get the Specter Speeder. Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack came rushing down after her.

"Uh, Sam? You know that thing only fits three people, right?" Tucker said, a bit nervously, afraid of how cramped it would be in there with four people… plus Jack.

"Well then, Tuck, we'll just have to drag you behind us with a Fenton Ghost Fisher." Tucker started sweating as she grabbed one without hesitation. "Everyone into the speeder! Except for Tucker."

"Nonsense, Sam. We can fit him inside. It will be fine." Maddie spoke up, not wanting Tucker to get harmed on the way.

"On second thought, Mrs. Fenton, I think I will be outside." If Sam, Jazz, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were all somehow going to cram into the seats, then that meant he was going to be on someone's lap. There was no way he would do that, no matter whose lap it was.

Once it seemed Tucker was tied securely to the side of the Speeder, and Maddie approved, The rest of them piled in, with Sam in the driver's seat. After seeing Sam's mood for the past few hours, no one objected when she claimed the wheel. In her lap sat a thermos. Not a Fenton thermos, but a normal thermos with Danny Phantom's insignia. She found it an appropriate container for Danny's ashes. She hadn't parted with it or the time medallion ever since the incident. Now, with the hope that Danny was safe with Clockwork, she couldn't help the nervous shaking in her hands.

The Speeder pulled through the portal, and the passengers all were suddenly in the Ghost Zone. Checking to make sure that Tucker was still secure, Sam set off as fast as the vehicle could go in the direction of Clockwork's tower.


	3. Chapter 3: Deathday Presents

**Author's Note: The more I write this, the more I want to draw something about it. Eventually, I'll start drawing some references for Danny's and various other knick-knacks throughout the story. For now, I'll have to rely on IMAGINATION!**

 **Straying away from obscure SpongeBob references…**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deathday Presents

Danny floated up to the top of the tower, where Clockwork was waiting for him.

"I take it you like the new clothes?" Danny had a comically large grin on his face as he nodded. He wore a black cloak like Clockwork's, except the inside was cobalt. He had pulled the hood down, as it covered up his face and made him feel strange and mysterious. Not exactly a pleasant feeling. His shirt and pants were both black. The shirt had a collar that came up to his neck, similar to the hazmat suit he used to wear as Phantom. The sleeves cut off at his wrists, which were, to Danny's surprise, free of a ridiculous amount of wrist watches. Sometimes he wondered why the Master of Time needed six watches. He wore an arctic blue belt over the shirt, the bottom flaring out underneath just like on Clockwork's outfit. He liked that touch, it was a soft reminder of what he had to look forward to. The pants were made of some thin material that was flexible and comfortable. Lastly, he had a pair of heavy black combat boots that made him think of Sam. Actually, he realized, the whole outfit made him think of Sam. She would probably appreciate the abundance of dark colors in the outfit. He supposed that's why Clockwork picked it out for him.

"Danny, I have something to give you."

"Really?" Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "Should I even ask why?" Clockwork smiled at this.

"You mean to tell me that you already forgot your deathday?" The time ghost pulled a purple and cyan gift box out from behind his back. "It is the tradition here to give fellow ghosts presents on their deathdays, just like birthday presents in the human world. I just have the temporal advantage when it comes to your first one."

"That sounds a bit morbid," Danny sighed as he accepted the box. "Why celebrate the day you died?"

"It's not a celebration of how your life ended, it's a celebration of how a new one started. It's a reminder of all the good that came from that pain and loss. You could not be here if you were still there." Satisfied with that explanation, Danny untied the purple bow. Inside the box, he found a necklace. Upon closer inspection, he found it was a silver dog whistle with an ectoplasmic green stripe on each side.

"A dog whistle?" Danny asked incredulously.

"I figured a furry friend would do you good. Take it from me, it can get quite lonely here."

Danny took the whistle in hand and blew into it. He was pleasantly surprised when Cujo popped up out of seemingly nowhere. The spectral puppy started running in circles at the sight of his old friend. Concluding that Cujo must have recognized him by his scent or his ectosignature or something like that, Danny then scooped him up into his arms.

Danny played with Cujo for about a half an hour before Clockwork motioned for Danny to follow him downstairs. The moment they reached the bottom, with Cujo trailing behind every step of the way, they heard a furious rapping on the door. After Clockwork's say-so, Danny hesitantly opened the door and was met with multiple cries of surprise, relief, and excitement.

"Danny! I'm so glad you're okay!" Jazz looked so relieved to see him.

"Yeah, you gave us a good scare there, man." Tucker had on that face that tried to say _"I never doubted you for a second"_ when he actually had.

His mother and Father immediately launched into a rant about lying about being Phantom, putting his life at risk ghost hunting, and then going and dying on them of all things…

Sam was the only one who was still silent. She had the medallion that he had given her around her neck, still covered in red and green streaks that he was sure had been his blood. In her hands, she held a thermos that she bought at the store to "support the local hero". Her makeup had run, leaving ugly black streaks down her cheeks. His parents' chatter died down as Danny pulled Sam into the hug he hadn't been able to give her before.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you, but it was so abrupt. I didn't have the time. All I had was the medallion and the hope that you would come looking for me." She tentatively wrapped her arms around Danny, as if he would disappear at the drop of a hat. Once she was sure that he was real, she put her head against his chest and sobbed.

"I was so scared… I-I didn't know for sure if you… and I didn't want to get my hopes up… and-and…"

"It' okay, Sam. Everything is alright now. I'm here." Maddie opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Danny looked directly at her with a relaxed smile. "It's really me."


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting Hours

**Author's note: I finally finished the cover! It took me a lot less time than I expected. I was just blessed with creativity today. I updated the cover. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Visiting Hours

Danny spent the next month learning about life in the Ghost Zone, and his responsibilities as the Time Apprentice. While his studies were time-consuming, Clockwork allowed him two hours daily to go to the human plane to see his family. Dany had to be sneaky, because he knew better than anyone how the ghost hunters of Amity Park could react to his presence. It usually sufficed to dim his aura and cover his face with his cloak. If things ever got extremely hairy, he could always turn invisible and flee the scene. He was looking forward to learning how to teleport and disguise himself as Clockwork told him he could. The unfortunate thing was that he could only learn the powers that Clockwork could. He lost his ice powers and his ghostly wail when he died, and succeeding Clockwork required he never gains those abilities again.

It was about five o'clock at the time, when school was out and ghost activity was at a minimum. Danny wanted to make sure his family was home for his limited visits. He walked through the Fenton Ghost Portal, tripping several alarms in the process. His mother and father were already in the lab and quickly scrambled to turn off the ear-splitting noise. They had learned already that after spending so long in Clockwork's quiet and peaceful tower, Danny had developed a sensitivity to loud noises. As soon as the turned every last alarm off, Jack and Maddie turned to welcome their son.

"Danny, my boy, so nice to see you today!" Jack smiled brightly as if he hadn't seen his son for weeks. In reality, it was just two days. Danny had gone to spend time with Sam and Tuck the two days before.

"Yeah, it's nice to see both of you too." Danny relaxed as the klaxons stopped blaring. "Do you think you could program those things not to react to my ectosignature? It's getting annoying."

"Sure thing, Danny." Maddie pulled out the scanner device that she used to detect how strong certain ghosts were. "I modified the Specter Classifier to differentiate signatures. Jazz is upstairs if you want to see her while we work on that."

"Alright." Danny waved as he floated up through the ceiling. Jack, in the middle of eating some fudge, jumped.

"I will never get used to that."

Danny entered the dining room, seeing Jazz there working on college applications. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey, Danny." Jazz nonchalantly looked up from her work. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good for now." Danny appreciated how well his sister was taking his death. It was a tad bit annoying how his mom and dad always reacted to his presence. Luckily for him, Jazz had plenty of experience seeing him as a ghost, so she was at least a little prepared. "How is the city? With the ghost attacks?"

"Ghost attack are on the scarce side right now. Between Val, mom, and dad, the city is in safe hands."

"Hmm… I think they are going easy on you. The whole ghost zone knows I'm dead, and that Amity Park is up for grabs. They are probably waiting to let you guys mourn or something before they come in droves." Danny took a seat in the chair across from her. Being dead, he didn't need to, but it was a force of habit.

"Well, you're the expert here. Mom and dad would flip if they knew how much information you had about the Ghost Zone. Although, with your current condition, I don't think that would be a surprise anymore."

"Yeah. You know, though, I'm just glad they believed that it's still me. I've seen some of their notes on parapsychology, and honestly, there's a lot of issues with it. For one thing, the whole 'lack of pain or emotion' thing. Last time I checked, I can still feel pain. It's just hard to change those beliefs when everyone believes your emotions are a front to elicit sympathy."

"Whoa, Danny, 'elicit'? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"More like what has _Clockwork_ done with your brother. Alongside reading about the tradition, history, and politics of the Ghost Zone, he has me keeping up with normal human education. He made it clear that he doesn't want the next Time Master to have the education of a high-school dropout."

"Well, I can safely say your vocabulary is already benefiting from it. It must be torture, though, considering how school here was. You have so much more to focus on now."

"Not really." Danny's face brightened up significantly. "I used to love reading, I just didn't get the chance to enjoy anything with ghosts invading every day. And besides, Clockwork is a great teacher. It's kind of a necessity considering the weight of what he's training me to become."

"Well, I hope that goes well. I can't wait until my brother becomes the Master of Time. That just sounds really cool, doesn't it?"

"Oh, hell yes. Clockwork says I have to come up with a new name for myself once I succeed him. It would probably be hard to take the lord of all time seriously with a name like 'Danny'. I was thinking of 'Clockstopper'."

"A bit on the nose, don't you think?" Jazz smirked.

"Oh, and Clockwork isn't?" The two burst out laughing for a few seconds before their parents emerged from the lab.

"We got the alarms fixed. Just in time, too. I just ran out of fudge."

"Honey, I can get some more on my next grocery run. For now, you've had enough."

Danny spent the rest of his time talking with all three of them. It wasn't like a family dinner, but it felt the same. It was funny how he could grow closer to his family so much after he died. There were no secrets to keep, no reason to be nervous when his parents discussed their latest inventions and progress. The Fentons had made it their policy to simply contain or repel ghosts, not actively harm them. Danny was extremely grateful when they ditched the Fenton Ghost Peeler. Thinking about what that weapon could do to him gave him the chills.

By the time 7:00 rolled around, Danny was ready to return to his new home in the Ghost Zone. While it felt like too short a time, He knew that Clockwork probably had to pull a lot of strings to allow him this much time with his family. He was grateful for the small mercy. Waving goodbye, he entered the swirling green portal and set off to the tower at a leisurely pace.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Mission

**Author's Note: Sorry, this one is another short chapter. I felt like the end of it was a nice place to stop. Chapter 6 should probably be a longer one, though, so don't fret.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Mission

Danny returned home to see CLockwork waiting for him just inside the door. With the appearance of an old man, Clockwork stopped him before he could head up to his room. His oldest form really screamed "Father Time", and Danny knew he was in for a lecture.

"What time is it, Danny?" He made a show of hiding the multitude of clocks and watches on his person.

"I don't know, 7:20?" Danny was confused, Clockwork had never done this before. "Why? Don't you know?"

"The point is not for me to know, it is for you to know. You were off by 22 minutes and 17 seconds." The time ghost brought his hands forward and crossed them in front of his chest. "You must learn how to tell the time without outside help. Not by some mysterious means, but by measuring the time yourself. You must develop a sense of passing time, just as I had to do when I was an apprentice to my predecessor."

"And I need to know everything down to the seconds?" Danny would be pouting if he didn't know any better.

"I don't expect that precision from you yet. Just know it is what you must strive for. Learning to recognize the passage of time is the first step in your training. The more accurate you can be, the better. You have plenty of time practice." Clockwork looked like he was done with his lesson, so Danny nodded and turned to leave, before he remembered his conversation with his sister earlier… no, his conversation with his sister at around 5:05. He arrived at five, and left the lab approximately 5 minutes later.

"Hey Clockwork? What will happen to Amity Park now that I'm gone?" Clockwork sighed, most likely expecting the question. The fact that he seemed reluctant in answering only confirmed Danny's fear.

"You were right in assuming that your usual invaders were giving Amity Park a break. They will return in full force in about two weeks time. With your duties here, you will not be able to save them anymore. It is not where you belong."

"But… who will protect my friends? My family? I need to go back."

"Like I said. You cannot live your old life there, you belong here in your afterlife. There is only one way to protect them: Find someone to fill the hole you left. And you know the only one who is capable of that."

* * *

Danny spent the rest of the night and next morning practicing his disguise. If Clockwork was right, and he always was, Danny was going to need that ability. Of course, once he learned to stop time, disguises would become almost irrelevant. But until then, he needed this to freely walk around Amity Park.

He found the easiest disguise to take was one that already came naturally to him: an older version of himself. Or at least, if he was older and still alive. His hair changed back to black, he grew taller and his skin took on a more natural tone. The only thing he hadn't managed to change by the morning was his eyes. They had stopped glowing, but they were still that light icy blue. He gave up on the eyes, and let go of his disguise. He decided to sleep for a couple hours to regain his energy. He needed to be prepared for what was coming.

When Danny woke up a few hours later, he grabbed what looked like a semi-formal suit from the closet and crawled downstairs.

"Thanks for the outfit, Clockwork." His mentor was waiting at the door, fully aware of what he was about to do.

"One thing before you leave, Danny. As you know, you have only two hours of personal time in the land of the living. However, because this is not personal, and strictly business, I will give you this task as a mission. This means you can spend as much time as you need out there until your task is complete. Once you are finished, you must return. Until then, good luck." Clockwork stepped aside to allow Danny to pass.

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get." Danny left, his stomach a ball of nerves. He had to go visit the mayor.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Chances

**Author's Note: This chapter took a little bit longer to make. I got a little ahead of myself, and I didn't know where to go with this. Now I am back on track. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Second Chances

He stepped through the Fenton portal at 9:26 a.m., taking note of the digital clock on one of the counters in the lab. He didn't expect anyone to be home at this time of day, but his assumptions were proven wrong when he heard voices emanating from upstairs. He shifted his form to the disguise he had practicing throughout the night before, and slowly pushed the door at the top of the stairs open. He crept past the kitchen, hoping to escape without notice, when he overheard some of the conversation.

"What do you think of the sacrifice of the late Phantom?" Danny heard an unknown voice coming from the living room.

"I regret it took him sacrificing his afterlife to protect the city for us to finally understand his intentions were true." Danny swore he could hear a crack in his mother's voice as she responded to the anonymous visitor. "There is no way a ghost would let themselves get melted to the point where they can't reform over some ineffective ruse."

"So, what do you think the city will do now that its main protector is gone forever?" Danny drew closer to the source, and peaked around the corner to see what was going on. Once the living room was in his view, what he saw shocked him. Standing in the middle of the room, with her back to him, was a reporter for the local news. Were his parents getting interviewed?

Coming to the conclusion that now was not a good time, he nearly turned to leave before a soft gasp pulled his attention back. He caught a glimpse of a startled look on his mother's face, and a confused one in his father's. _Time for some damage control,_ he couldn't help but think to himself.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I didn't know you were busy. I just wanted to let you know that I fixed that broken Specter deflector for you." Danny consciously rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to clue them in that it was really him in disguise. Curious about the interruption, the reporter turned around.

"Oh, and who might this be?" Both of the ghost hunters were flabbergasted, and Maddie was visually struggling for words.

"I'm a friend of the family. I love the anti-ghost tech they make, and I come over to help out sometimes. Their stuff is really impressive, it's some of the best ghost protection equipment in the country!" He paused and noticed that, unfortunately, neither of his parents were catching on. "You should see what they've done with the Specter Classifier. Not only can it measure the strength of a ghost, it can _recognize their ectosignatures._ " He hoped that last bit was enough, but he stuck his hands in his pockets for good measure. He smiled inwardly when his mother's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's… great. We, uh, we'll just finish up this interview and we can work on that stuff later. Just wait in the lab for us, okay?"

"Actually, I have a couple things to do in town today. Call me if you need me." Jack looked so lost, Danny would've killed for a camera. Maddie elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything, giving him a soft "later, honey". The lady seemed to be completely oblivious with this all-too-obvious exchange between the three, and promptly resumed questioning the Fentons.

Danny made it out the door with a sigh of relief. That was way too close. He turned and walked into the alley between FentonWorks and his neighbor's house, using the darkness as a cover to turn invisible and take to the air. He headed towards Town Hall, his stomach churning with nervousness for what he was about to do. He knew he needed to stay cool for this, if he were to keep his identity hidden from the malevolent halfa. He had to remain hidden at least until he knew he was successful in his mission.

As he approached Town Hall, he slowed down and ascended. He didn't want to bother going through his secretary, so instead he just phased straight into the Mayor's office. He was greeted by a strange and unexpected sight.

Masters was a clean freak, but you would think the opposite if you looked into his office at that moment. There were papers strewn across nearly every inch of the floor. If you looked closely, you would notice a great many of them were singed, and a few were smoking in a dull magenta color. Furniture was overturned. The only thing standing was an unkempt desk in the center of the room, at which sat Vlad Masters himself.

Vlad's long white hair was no longer in its usual ponytail, and instead, it hung over his shoulders. His suit looked dirty and was burnt not unlike the papers that littered the room. He sat at the desk, staring at a photo in his hand and talking to himself. Before Danny could pick up on anything He was saying, the desolate mayor dropped the photo on his desk and buried his face in his hands. Danny approached and took a look at the picture that had the snarky billionaire out of sorts.

He nearly gasped at the content of the picture. It was a photo of him when he was still Phantom. It was a picture of him from after an easy fight, and he was grinning from ear to ear, most likely in the direction of his friends who frequently accompanied him in his battles. What startled him the most, though, was the fact that _this_ was the picture that had his nemesis so distraught. Was he… mourning?

Vlad looked up, slowly, with a defeated look in every inch of his face. He had dark circles under his puffy and bloodshot eyes. Vlad Masters had been crying. There was a long silence before Vlad started speaking again. This time, Danny was close enough to hear. He stared down at the photograph one last time. "He was the only one in the world who was like me, the only one who could understand. And I treated him like trash. A pawn to be sacrificed for my own gain."

Danny was in disbelief. Had Vlad seriously seen the error of his ways? Inwardly, he laughed at this thought. There was just no way.

"I was selfish. I wanted everything, and lost what I had in the pursuit. When I found out the son of the love of my life was just like me, I had a chance to do something else. I could have taught him everything I knew, helped him to grow. I could have had a true friend. Instead, the first thing I did was lock him in a box. I blackmailed him, manipulated him, _hurt him_. I always told myself it was for the best, that it was the only way that he would accept me. Well, two weeks without him has given me the chance to see how much of a fool I'd been."

The last sentence hung in the air, echoing in Danny's head. It sounded so familiar, where had he heard it before? Then, it hit him. The future timeline where he faced Dan. That was along the lines of what he said that day. Danny knew that that was his chance. Danny would have said it couldn't be true if he hadn't already seen it happen before.

"Maybe that's all anybody needs. A second chance." As he became visible again, Danny looked at Vlad and saw the same broken old man that he saw in Vlad's destroyed mansion in the future. He desperately hoped his gut feeling was right.

Masters nearly jumped clear through the ceiling when the intruder appeared in front of him. This earned him a laugh from the stranger.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" For the first time in a long time, he looked genuinely scared.

"I am Clockwork's Apprentice, Plasmius, and I am here to give you another chance at life." Vlad looked skeptical, but Danny could see hope deep in his eyes. _Good,_ Danny thought to himself. _That makes this much easier._ "I am sure you are aware of the danger Amity Park is in, and what will happen if it falls. The city needs to be defended, and someone needs to fill the gap Phantom left behind." Vlad's face darkened as he picked up on what Danny was suggesting. "What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted to start again."

"It's not that… the 'Wisconsin Ghost' is infamous. No one will believe I'm here to help. A new start is impossible, no matter how much I want one."

"Leave that to me. For now, consider it. I will be back tomorrow for your answer."

Vlad stared at his back as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait! What do I call you?"

"Clockstopper. Until tomorrow, Plasmius."


	7. Chapter 7: Phase Two

Chapter 7: Phase Two

Danny turned and phased through the wall, slowly and professionally, but as soon as he was out of the mayor's sight, he took off and left as fast as he could. His concentration was shot, and his disguise melted like butter in the summer sun. He invisibly soared into the air, trying to mentally sort through what had just transpired.

 _I must be dreaming. Was he actually regretting everything he'd done? Could I be right, or is he faking it?_ Danny was extremely conflicted; it seemed too good to be true. _Is this truly the same Vlad that helped me escape that ruined timeline?_

He thought back to that incident again. The more he compared that Vlad to this one, the more he was convinced. The last time this happened, Masters had jumped at the chance to right his wrongs, even in that small way that he could. As much as he hated what Vlad did, Danny had always wanted Vlad to change. He was the only other halfa in the universe, the only one who could understand Danny, and Danny wished Vlad could have at least tried to be a good person. Hope blossomed in Danny's chest as he realized that Vlad would now take this chance.

There was, however, another thing that pushed into Danny's thoughts as he came to this ecstatic conclusion. Vlad really _cared_ for him. Not only in the shallow and sick sense that he wanted him for his power, but Vlad seemed to care about him as a person. He had locked himself in his office for days on end… over him. Perhaps they could get past their enmity and form a bond…

 _Stop getting ahead of yourself, Danny._ Danny shook his head thoroughly. If he was going to go through with his plan, he needed to talk to someone else. A ghost hunter who was crucial to the protection of Amity Park, and Plasmius' only other enemy in the town. Danny floated down into the apartment complex below him and stopped in front of Valerie's apartment.

There was a box in front of her door. Danny looked down at it and noticed a purple letter on the box. He smiled. He picked up the box and the note. He opened up the note, already knowing that the box wasn't for the Huntress.

 _You left your things at home._

 _\- Clockwork_

He tucked the box under his arm, and taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. There was some grumbling from inside that Danny wouldn't have heard if he was a human, and the door opened. The slightly annoyed face on Valerie's face dropped when she saw her visitor.

"Hey, Val. Did you miss me?"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you came back as a ghost in the zone, and you decided to let me wallow in my guilt for 5 WHOLE DAYS before you decided to tell me that you were okay? Even though you knew who I was and how much it would hurt me to realize who you were?" The normally strong and witty Huntress looked on the verge of tears. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess… I was afraid you wouldn't take it well. Not like you are right now. I thought that after all that time thinking I was your enemy, me turning into a full ghost would make you hate me even more."

"If anything, Fenton, it was the wait that made me hate you. I can't believe that you let me think you were…" The struggle to speak was plastered all over her face. "Gone."

"Nervously, Danny pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Valerie. I should have come to see you the moment Clockwork let me return to the Overworld."

"The what now?" Valerie immediately snapped out of her funk. Her encounters and eventual friendship with Danielle taught her how to quickly adapt to new information. Danny let her go, glad that she was already feeling better. He laughed and explained how it was one of the many names the Ghosts gave to the human realm.

"Look, Val. I don't want to overwhelm you, but I came to see you because I need your help. I can't stay in this world for too long. I can't protect anyone here anymore, I have my duties as Clockwork's apprentice. Because I'm gone, the ghost attacks will only become worse, and I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it. And there's only one person here who can take my place."

"No." Valerie's face turned cold. "Not him."

"Unfortunately for you, yes. Fortunately for him, Clockwork has told me to let go of my hatred for him to give him a second chance. Believe me when I say, the last time I gave him a second chance, he helped me save the world. I know he will take this opportunity to start over, and I'm glad he will, but both you and I still won't trust him as far as we can throw him. I need you to keep an eye on him."

Valerie looked like she was about to start protesting, but Danny held up his hand to stop her.

"He's walking on a thin line right now. Right now, he's doubting himself, but if you attack him now, he will lose faith in trying to change and he will go back to his old fruit-loopy self. All I want you to do is give him this chance, but for now, we will have to monitor him."

Valerie grumbled. "Alright, then. I'll go along with your crazy plan, but don't say I didn't warn you if he tries to destroy the city."

"One more thing: He can't know I'm not gone. At least, not yet. Right now, the only thing making him regret his life is my death. He was devastated by my death, and I think that's why he's in this position right now. If he found out that I was still here, he would probably return to how he was before. For now, you'll have to call me by my alias."

"And that would be?"

"Clockstopper."


	8. Chapter 8: To Trust, Or Not To Trust

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took a bit longer to update, I came down with a bad case of real life. I have been a bit busy, and writing has been a bit tough. I'm not dead, though, and neither is this story. It may not be much, but I am sticking to it.**

 **Like I said before, this is my first fanfiction. I am not trying to make this perfect, and I know it won't be even close. For now, I am working on this as a first try. It is probably going to end before I first intended it to end, and it won't be very long. I might try to do oneshots once I finish this, but I will probably just try to jump right into another story. For now, I'm trying so hard not to let other ideas steal my motivation to continue this story, and I am determined to see this through.**

 **While I am a beginner when it comes to creative writing, I would still love constructive criticism. I need some direction to know what I should work on and improve.**

 **On with the show, I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 8: To Trust, or Not To Trust

After his discussion with Valerie, which he had to admit went much better than he had expected, Danny went back home. He was sure it was around one to two in the afternoon by now, but he checked the clock on his way into Fenton Works to make sure.

 _1:35. Not out of the range, but I could have done better._ He headed up to his room that wasn't cleaned out since he left. He hadn't learned how to teleport yet, so until his mission was over, he would have to stay here in the overworld. He set the box down on his bed and tore it open. Resting on top of his clothes was a device that would come in handy tomorrow. He set it aside without a second thought and quickly changed into his beloved apprentice outfit. He was getting tired of the dress shirt and shoes he had to wear for his meeting with the Mayor, especially considering it was redundant anyway because of his refusal to try to make an appointment. While he was glad skipped the formalities and just flew into the office, he would have liked to have known that beforehand, so he could've shown up in his outfit. _Note to self: Wear your super-awesome outfit tomorrow._

After he changed, Danny drifted down through two floors to find his mother and father working in the lab, the reporter from earlier that morning long gone. It was the weekend, so Jazz was there with them, happy to spend her free time going through the new ghost equipment. Ever since his secret got out, everyone in Team Phantom was able to open up about their skills and enthusiasm when it came to ghost hunting. Without Phantom, however, they just joined with the Fentons to make Team Fenton.

"Ahem." Danny cleared his throat conspicuously. "I'm back!"

"Danny!" Jazz, with a clear line of sight to his position, was the first to react. "You're here early." Maddie and Jack, a little bit slower on the uptake, turned around to face him.

"Danny, my boy! Mind telling us what this morning was about?" Jack looked a bit embarrassed, most likely remembering his utter cluelessness when Danny interrupted their interview.

"Oh, yeah, I just needed to pass through. I wanted to say hello before I went off on my mission, but you guys were a bit occupied at the time. I'm back now." At this, Jazz's brows drew together in confusion.

"I thought you said you couldn't stay here for more than an hour a day?"

"Well, I have good news! I'm on a mission in this world, and Clockwork said I could stay until it was complete!" He grinned and hugged his sister. While he would be homesick for Clockwork's Tower, the extra-long amount of time he could spend with his family before he completed his mission felt amazing.

"That's great, sweetie. You should take these missions more often." Hugs were also exchanged between Danny and his parents. Sometimes, one would think they haven't seen each other for weeks, despite the fact that they had just seen Danny the previous afternoon.

"Actually, it's my first one. I have to find someone to protect the city in my absence. No offense guys, but it's going to get very dangerous when this informal grace period is over." Danny shrugged, and he floated closer to Jazz. In a nonchalant and somewhat resigned voice, he followed up with "I had no choice but to talk to the fruitloop." Jazz's face almost immediately warped into a frown.

"HIM? You seriously couldn't have picked a worse candidate." Jack and Maddie looked on as they were quickly left out of the conversation.

"I'm not so sure about that, Jazz. If I'm ever going to get him to do something good with himself, it's now. He seems genuinely remorseful about how he's gone about since he became a halfa, and it looks to me like he's ready to turn over a new leaf. And besides, he's the most powerful and capable hybrid I know."

"But… he's insane." Jazz looked like she could barely believe what Danny was saying, and if Danny hadn't already said it to Valerie earlier, he would've barely believed it either.

"Trust me on this Jazz. I won't let anything bad happen. He's our only shot."

"A shot in the dark."

"I can see in the dark." There was a long pause. Jazz knew she wasn't going to get anywhere, Danny was too stubborn.

"Alright, then. Just keep her away from Mom." The two of them looked back to their parents, finally remembering their presence. Maddie decided that now was a good time to rejoin the conversation.

"What's all this about?" The ghost huntress asked with mild confusion, "Who are you talking about?"

"You know him as the Wisconsin Ghost. He's the only one in the world now who is half ghost, half human." Danny lowered his head. "I think I might have convinced him to protect the town in my place."

"Isn't he evil?"

"Well, I guess he's more… misguided. I can turn him around. Trust me, I have everything under control. Besides, if anything catastrophic were to start happening, Clockwork would immediately step in."

"Alright. But if the Wisconsin Ghost-" She was cut off when Danny interrupted her.

"Plasmius," he corrected.

"If _Plasmius_ is half human, then who is he?" Danny hesitated, biting his lip.

"Vlad Masters." There was another long pause, as this information sunk into his parents' minds.

"Oh my goodness, Vladdie…" Jack brought his hand up to his mouth as he realized why his old college friend had seemed to cut himself off completely after the accident with the prototype ghost portal. Maddie's look of confusion disappeared and was promptly replaced by a look of disgust.

"That _creep_ is the Mayor? And you're putting him in charge of protecting the city, too?"

"Mom, he's our only hope. I know you guys are amazing ghost hunters, but you can't do it alone. He was always very powerful, and at first, I only ever won against him because I had help. Imagine if he was on our side. He could probably protect the city against another ghost invasion. Like I said before, I have this under control. We just need to give him a chance to prove himself. Although, it might not hurt to try and hook him up with someone that isn't you."

Maddie didn't respond to this. Instead, she went to comfort her husband. Jazz motioned to Danny for him to leave as she headed for the stairs. They would need some time to think this new information through.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**A/N: Alright, the last chapter took me a while to do, but after that one, this went by pretty quickly. I've been working on it for hours, simply because it was the weekend and it was a chill day. I missed this story, but this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I just hope it's not too short.**

 **Have I mentioned I love Cujo? If there is a reboot for the show, Danny needs to keep him. He needs a furry friend, even if it is a ghost dog. Besides, it would be great to see Cujo being protective of Danny. Spoilers? Maybe. I make this up as I go along.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confrontation

The next morning, Danny got out of bed. He barely noticed falling asleep, but it wasn't strange to him. Sleep was unnecessary, but he still enjoyed it. He grabbed the device Clockwork delivered him, gripping the rod-like object by the handle. It was black and cobalt, matching Danny's new outfit. He made sure to put on the necklace with the dog whistle attached to it before zooming off to Valerie's place.

Once he was in the apartment building, he blew the whistle. Cujo instantly appeared by his side, his tail wagging furiously.

"Sorry Cujo, but it's not playtime. Heel." The ghostly puppy obediently stood still and sobered. Danny wondered how it was possible for a puppy to look serious. "Now, don't anger Val, okay?"

Danny knocked on the door. This time, when Valerie opened it, she was not surprised to see her dead friend on the other side. She glanced down and raised her eyebrow at Danny.

"The ghost dog? Really?"

"Hey, he's trained now. Just look at him. Anyway, do you think you could come with me? In the suit?" Danny waited patiently as she thought of an answer.

"As long as you know what you're doing. I'll probably just watch."

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go." He took her hand and flew her up to the roof through three floors.

"I'll never get used to intangibility." Valerie shook her head and activated her suit.

"Don't worry, neither did Sam or Tucker." Danny laughed as the engines on Valerie's jet board whirred to life.

Danny picked up Cujo, they both took to the air, and then they set off for the center of the city. Unbeknownst to each of them, they were both anxious about what was going to happen. Valerie was worried for the sake of the city, and for Danny's sake. She wondered why Danny was so willing to forgive Vlad. Danny, however, was more worried for Vlad's sake. He wouldn't let any harm come to the city, he knew that for sure. He only hoped Vlad would make the right decision, because he knew what he would have to do if the fruitloop didn't.

Danny shifted his appearance to the older form of himself that he looked like when he last met Vlad. It was not difficult, so he didn't worry about it. He once again took Valerie's hand, turning her intangible to phase through the wall. Danny set down Cujo, his tongue lolling lazily to the side with the delight after the flight with his best friend. Still intangible, Danny and Valerie both walked into Vlad's office, and Cujo followed behind.

The whole room was surprisingly clean. Had it not been for a few stray scorch marks on the walls and furniture, one wouldn't have been able to tell that a ghost went rampant in that room. The scattered papers were gone, and the furniture had been righted and returned to their original position. Vlad was leaning against the desk with one hand on his face and the other behind him on the desk. He had clearly gone home last night, because his hair was tidy and he wore a crisp new suit.

"Good morning, Masters." Danny greeted the man. Valerie quickly pulled her hand from his grasp. He forgot he was still holding it, and he fought the nervous laugh making its way up his throat. Vlad took no notice of this, and instead focused on Valerie.

"Clockstopper and… Ms. Gray." He looked nervous as he said her name, that strange and rare look of fear from yesterday returning to his eyes.

"Don't sweat it, old man. I'm just here to witness. You're his responsibility now." She pointed a thumb at Danny, then leaned against the wall behind her.

"Well, have you made your decision?" Danny stood stock-still, consciously making an effort to avoid all the nervous ticks that would instantly reveal him. Vlad looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I accept your offer, although, I must ask how you plan to make this work, Clockstopper. Every ghost hunter in the city knows my evil alter ego, and won't be as forgiving as you. Present company not excluded." His eyes flicked nervously back to Valerie.

"Don't worry about her, I have talked to her about it, and she is willing to give you one chance. As for the rest of them…" Danny pulled out Clockwork's device. "Considering how your ghost form has very little resemblance to your human one, I am sure you are aware of how ghosts can change their appearance. This device will temporarily destabilize your ghostly form and allow you to reform with a new appearance. Don't worry, it is safe and painless, even for a halfa. All you need to do is focus on what you want to look like." Vlad thought for a moment, his gaze drifting between the device and Danny's face. He nodded slowly.

"Let's get this over with, then, shall we?" Black rings formed around his waist as Masters transformed into Plasmius. Danny felt a pang of longing as he remembered what it was like to be half alive. When the transformation finished, Danny looked into his old arch-enemy's eyes. They no longer held the ferocity that Danny was so used to, and they were instead filled with a solemn determination. "I'm ready."

Danny pointed the rod at Vlad and pressed a nearly invisible button on the side. The tip lit up a bright blue, and Vlad was enveloped in the light. His eyes closed, and his face relaxed into a peaceful expression before he melted into a puddle of magenta ectoplasm.


End file.
